warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Braveleg ~ For Approval ﻿ ﻿ This is Braveleg, a ThunderClan elder. He is a tortsieshell tom with yellow eyes. His left leg is missing because of a dog. Any comments? Brownstorm 16:13, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Torties don't have full grey. They're white with ginger and black smudged patches. His leg lineart is unnatural. I suggest starting over and erasing his leg with white, while adding ginger and black patches. On the main page of the P:I, check out River's amazing tortie tutorial. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 16:52, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think so too.GoldenflowerRavenfeather's Gift! 21:31, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Anyone have the guts to comment further on this? xD nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 19:22, February 11, 2011 (UTC) You want me to move it to "Declined Images", I take it? ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 19:24, February 11, 2011 (UTC) No, not at all. Brownstorm, are you still working on this? A week, Holly? You're leader. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 19:45, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Give her a week. If not, then either River or myself will move it. ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 19:49, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to decline this image. Does anyone have a problem with that? ♥Valorstar™♥ 13:53, February 18, 2011 (UTC) No. ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 20:20, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded. 'I know, I know, better than the other one, right? Brownstorm 01:59, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Better than the last one, totally. RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 02:03, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Did you use a blank? RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 12:32, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's one of the blanks. And since Brownstorm has finally re-uploaded, I will ''not decline the image. ♥Valorstar™♥ 18:15, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I didn't use the blank. I made the tortie. Brownstorm 18:53, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I was referring to the lineart. But, I can tell you made it. You're improving a lot. ♥Valorstar™♥ 19:15, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Is she still working on this? SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 19:35, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I have no clue whatsoever. ♥ Hollyfeather ♥Did You Eat The Poppy Seed Floating In Kindness? 13:39, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Lightningkit~ For Approval He hasn't been mentioned yet, but I've typed up the chapter and intend to post it 'morrow. He should be besties with Stormkit. lol. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 20:21, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Looks good Night! Maybe you can blurr and smugde the front right paw a little? RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 00:04, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 20:22, February 25, 2011 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded. Is that better? SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 22:27, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Much! Ottersplash 22:57, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Holly? River? Heartsong and Kits ~ For Approval Here's Heartsong, and her kits (from left to right) Kanna, Poppy and Birdy. Comments anyone? ♥ Hollyfeather ♥Did You Eat The Poppy Seed Floating In Kindness? 20:06, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Cute! SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 20:22, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Larksong~ For Approval Larksong is a black-and-silver RiverClan queen. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 23:16, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Do you mean silver and black tabby? Because that's what she looks like to me. She's cute though!! ♥ Hollyfeather ♥Did You Eat The Poppy Seed Floating In Kindness? 22:50, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's what I meant. Thanks! SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 22:58, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Weaseltail~ For Approval Weaseltail is a ginger she-cat with white paws. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 23:16, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Aww, how cute! ♥ Hollyfeather ♥Did You Eat The Poppy Seed Floating In Kindness? 22:51, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 23:55, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Ripplepaw (My Version)~ For Approval This is my version of Ripplepaw. He is a dark tortoiseshell tom with orange eyes. You might not notice but, I blurred and smudged. MisttailOne of Goldenflower's Kits Is In The Hands Of The Dark Forest 13:59, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Blur and smudge more; it's way to little. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 23:48, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''What do you think? Ottersplash 23:01, March 1, 2011 (UTC) More. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 00:01, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''Maybe a little too over dosed? Ottersplash 01:42, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Goldenflower (Warrior)~ For Approval I can't believe I haven't posted myself up for approval. Well, here I am! I'm a warrior in this charart. In stories, I'm a queen. Goldenflower is a totroiseshell and white she-cat with light green eyes. Ottersplash 23:30, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful! Blur and smudge more. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 00:01, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''You could see I blurred and smugded more. Ottersplash 01:37, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Did you make this on your own? Wow! Good job! ♥ Hollyfeather ♥Did You Eat The Poppy Seed Floating In Kindness? 13:33, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I know! She did it better than me. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 19:26, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Lighten the eyes. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 19:27, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Agreed with Night. They look way too...what's the word? Neon, perhaps? ♥ Hollyfeather ♥Did You Eat The Poppy Seed Floating In Kindness? 19:35, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Nah, you guys do a better job. Ottersplash 21:53, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''I'm telling you, I don't do well on torties! Ottersplash 21:20, March 3, 2011 (UTC) She looks amazing! I love the way you added that patch of black on the ginger. 00:37, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Why, thanks! Ottersplash 02:37, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Riverkit~ For Approval Riverkit is a blue-gray tabby kit with beautiful blue eyes. She has a white patch around her left eye. Her parents are Silverpelt of RiverClan and Stormstar of ThunderClan. Comments? Riverheart 02:53, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Category:Project:Imagine